Supreme Kai
A supreme Kai is one of the four masters of all creation, charged with governing the lower kais and in exchange being lorded over by the Daikaio and the supreme kai of time. Only Shin of the goldborn path are able to choose this Destiny Destiny Features: Overseer of worlds (level 31): You gain the deity descriptor. Choose a direction. The Kai is responsible for that side of the universe. When fighting in that side of the universe or in other world, the supreme kai increases his DR against mundane attacks by 2. If you don't already possess it, you gain the Shunkanidou feat IMMEDIATELY as a bonus feat. Guardian of the universe (level 35): If there is an enemy designated as a boss on the field, the supreme kai increases his power up bonus by 2 and gains 2 power surges. If there is an enemy designated as a saga villain on the field, the supreme kai increases his power up bonus by 4, and gains a number of power surges equal to his spirit. Lord of creation (level 39): The supreme kais are the lords of creation, and authorized to carry out procedures few beings can even fathom. Once per campaign per character, the supreme kai may restore a dead ally (except androids) to life. They resurrect at half health and are stunned for 2 rounds. This ability activates as a full round action and fatigues the supreme kai for 1d6 + half targets level rounds. Level 31 At-will powers Light cannon At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 25 Target: One creature in range Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 4k + spirit damage. If the struck creature is any race but Shin, this attack deals an additional Tier damage. Thunder clap At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Lightning Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4p + strength damage. On crit, opponents are stunned (save ends) Level 31 Encounter powers: Mighty god Shockwave Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Burst 4 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 5k + Spirit damage. Knock all struck creatures spirit + 5 squares backwards. Mighty god cleave Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 5p + strength damage. If your strength is higher than the opponents body, you inflict a wound on the enemy regardless of being open to wounds or not. Level 34 utility powers: Create object Encounter ✦ Martial, Special Minor Action Personal Effect: You create a mundane item with no properties. This item may be of any item type so long as they have no properties. Items created in this way are found to be worthless if attempted to be sold, and dissolve into dust after mind hours. Restrain power Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Re-action Ranged 15 Trigger: an enemy in range powers up or transforms Effect: You may immediately attempt a Discipline vs resolve attack. On success, you restrain an opponents power level, ending their power up or transformation early. The power counts as consumed / against their power up limit despite your interference. Revivify Daily ✦ Martial, Healing Standard Action Melee Target: One ally Effect: You heal the ally. Allowing them to spend 2 healing surges, and an additional 3d10. If this power Is used on an ally who has only been dead for 3 or less rounds, you successfully restore them to life. Level 36 Daily powers: Deadly orbit Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 6p + strength damage. Shift to any creatures adjacent to you, dealing 2p+strength damage to them. You may shift up to discipline times. This movement must end with you adjacent to the original enemy. Miss: Half damage, and you gain advantage over the enemy. Gekiretsu Shinouhou Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Beam 20 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 6K + spirit damage. All creatures you recognize as enemies take additional damage equal to your spirit. All creatures you recognize as allies suffer no damage. Miss: Half damage, and you generate a power surge. Level 40 ultimate power: Shin Gekiretsu Shinouhou Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Wide Beam 20 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 9K + spirit damage. Enemies with negative karma, of the demon race, or of the Makai or Makaioshin path, take half the damage again as additional damage. After this attack you are fatigued for 1d8 rounds Miss: 5k + 20 damage, and you generate a power surge and regain hit points as if you had spent a healing surge. Category:Canon Category:Destinies Category:Shin